


If You Wanna, I Might

by jesusfoodsex



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusfoodsex/pseuds/jesusfoodsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is a student who needs some help academically. Enter Misha, a tutor from the local community college, and then it really doesn’t take long for them to switch topics from mathematics to “applied biology.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wanna, I Might

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a little exchange with my friend Lizzito where she wrote me happy Cockles, and I was supposed to write her knotting, but this story decided to not be knotting, but it's okay, and I have a better idea for that and will probably write that too, eventually. Cross posted from LiveJournal

Justin walked up to the door of the community college library, cursing his algebra teacher rather than his poor math skills. He was perfectly fine going through life without the mastery of these particular skills, but Mrs. Garner had threatened to fail him if he didn’t agree to getting a tutor. Which is why he was even at the community college, looking like the scared, tiny 17-year-old he is, walking past the reception desk and looking for the non-fiction section where the email he received from his tutor said to meet.  
  
And Justin really hated having a tutor. Having a tutor implied that he was dumb, when really, he wasn’t. He could read and analyze poetry all day if he so chose, but really he just wanted to play his guitar. Musicians didn’t need to be experts at anything but the instruments.  
  
When he rounded the corner at the non-fiction section, he expected to see some older college guy dressed up with a hold on himself as if there were a stick in his ass. What he didn’t expect is what he saw: a much older college guy dressed in a weird pink striped over shirt on top of a bright green shirt, pouring over a thick novel, his hair sticking up at odd ends that really didn’t look like he meant business.  
  
Unsure, Justin walked up to the table, “Misha?” He immediately chastised himself. He should have said “Mr. Collins,” or something, anything, other than that.  
  
Misha looked up and smiled, his blue eyes hitting Justin’s retinas like an unexpected punch to the gut, “Yeah, hey! Justin Bieber?”  
  
“Yeah,” he replied, pulling the chair opposite Misha out and preparing to sit down.  
  
“Actually, why don’t you sit next to me? It will be easier than flipping the paper.”  
  
Justin pushed the chair back in, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, “Okay.”  
  
~~~  
  
It was the fourth week of Justin meeting Misha for these tutoring sessions that he felt anything other than annoyance at having to be there. Misha showed up late, and dressed up more than usual, wearing tight jeans with an obnoxious belt buckle, topped with a black button up with the sleeves rolled up and a grey and red vest drawing it all together. Something seemed off about him, but he jumped into the lesson, sighing more than usual at Justin’s mostly intentional incompetence.    
  
One more problem where Justin floundered through the steps and Misha snapped. He slammed his hands down on the desk, “Seriously?”  
  
“What?” Justin snapped back.  
  
Misha sighed, “Listen, I know you don’t want to be here, and neither do I. Between my own classes, you, and the other five students I’m tutoring, I don’t have any free time. In fact...” He trailed off. “Never mind. Anyway, you just need to get about three more right per test to get a C and then we won’t have to keep meeting.”  
  
Justin nodded, tried to apply himself from then on, and wondered why Misha looked somber for the rest of the meeting.  
  
~~~~~  
  
“Justin!”  
  
He whirled around, “Oh! Hey, Selena.”  
  
One of his oldest friends from high school, now graduated, ran up and pulled him into a bear hug, “What are you doing on campus, aren’t you still in high school?”  
  
Justin shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah, uh. Mrs. Garner put me in tutoring.”  
  
“That bitch!” Selena laughed. “Who’d she put you with?”  
  
“Misha Collins. He’s...”  
  
“Ohmygod! He’s so gorgeous, isn’t he? Too bad he’s gay. And like twice my age.” She at least had the decency to blush.  
  
Justin swallowed, “He’s gay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Selena nodded, “Couldn’t you tell? I mean, isn’t that a thing you gay guys can do, tell who other gay guys are?”  
  
“Shh! Selena, I told you that in private!”  
  
She folded her arms across her chest, “And we’re on a college campus where the frivolities of high school no longer matter.”  
  
He sighed, “Yeah, well, I’m still in high school, so the same rules apply. Besides, I’m like, the worst gay guy ever. I’ve had a crush on one boy back in middle school, and my hair is the only thing I really take care of.”  
  
“I’m glad you got rid of the flip, it was driving me crazy.”  
  
“Yeah, you and every other girl in school. I don’t know how much longer I can go denying girls before I have to come out.”  
  
“You’ve only got, what, a year left? You’ll be fine. None of it will matter in a year.” She pulled out her cell phone, “Oh, shit. I gotta get to class. Catch you later, Justin.”  
  
He sighed and waved her off, looking back at the library and wondering if Misha was still inside.  
  
~~~  
  
A week later, Justin was staring at the entrance to the library, and dreading going inside. He thought a lot about Misha over the week and the more he thought about him, the more in knots his stomach started to get.  
  
A hand suddenly clamped onto his shoulder, “Ready?”  
  
Justin jumped, “Oh, hey, Misha. Yeah.”  
  
He sighed, following his tutor into the building and willing his stomach to untangle. It only got worse as they sat down and he could smell Misha, a mix of the smell of clean laundry and cinnamon. He wanted to pin Misha down on the table right there, and.. He visibly shook himself and only found solace in focusing on the problems Misha was watching him do. Any spared concentration and Misha would know something is wrong, so he just kept his head down.  
  
“Mrs. Garner sent me your last test, you’re doing much better. She said to let you decide if this is our last session. What do you think?”  
  
“Uh,” Justin froze. He really wanted to keep Misha in his life, but this? This close proximity twice a week, now that he thought about it, this would not work out.  
  
His dilemma was written on his face, “You don’t have to decide now. Or... Or you could just call me if you feel you need help later. You’re doing pretty well.”  
  
Justin nodded, his throat dry.  
  
“Okay,” was all Misha said before scribbling his cell number in the margin of the practice paper.  
  
Justin nodded again, to which Misha replied, “Math got your tongue?”  
  
Justin snorted. “No. Just tired,” he lied.  
  
“You know, sleep might actually help with the bad at math thing.”  
  
He finally laughed, “I’ll think about that.”  
  
~~~  
  
Two weeks later, Justin clutched his C+ algebra test and wondered what reason he could possibly have to call Misha. He had his passing grades - Mrs. Garner was happy with him - but he really just wanted to see Misha again.  
  
He stared so long at the big red  **C+** with the “Good Work!” sticker so long he realized he was being a pussy and sent Misha a text.  
  
 **got a c+ on test. -justin  
  
I’m glad. You want to work for an A or did you accept a fate of eternally sucking at math? -Misha  
  
the 2nd option -justin  
  
Well, if you need me for anything, you know how to contact me. -Misha**  
  
Justin stared at the tiny screen. Was that an open invitation into his life? He sighed and went downstairs to start some pizza rolls. No use thinking about such things on an empty stomach.  
  
~~~  
  
He waited a day to text Misha again, unable to resist any longer. Last night was spent thinking about all the things he would do with Misha if he could, and that list wasn’t wholly PG. He slept fitfully dreaming about cobalt blue eyes and woke up in a puddle of sweat and his own come.  
  
 **hi. -justin  
  
Good morning. I had a dream about you. -Misha**  
  
Justin started to sweat again, despite the cold shower he just got out of. Maybe Misha felt something, too? Justin wasn’t exactly hopeful. He knew what he looked like, and he was less than half the guys age. What would this gorgeous sex god want with him?  
  
 **u did? -justin  
  
Yes. You and I were dancing with llamas off the southern coast of Spain. -Misha**  
  
He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding with a chuckle. The more he interacted with Misha, the more his heart ached. This guy better let him down easy.  
  
 **sounds like fun :) -justin**  
  
 **The best dream I ever had. -Misha**  
  
There was a knock at his bedroom door, “Justin, honey? I made some lunch.”  
  
“Coming, Mom.”  
  
He dropped his phone on the bed and followed her downstairs. When he came back up, the screen flashed: **“1 new message”  
  
I’m sorry. That was inappropriate. -Misha  
  
no, its cool. i was called down for lunch. -justin  
  
i dreamed about u 2 -justin  
  
You want to share with the class? -Misha  
  
idk if i should... -justin  
  
Oh. -Misha**  
  
 **? -justin**  
  
Justin waited all night for a reply, and it never came.  
  
~~~  
  
The final class on Tuesday was unbearable. This was one of the days when Justin used to go to tutoring, and once upon a Tuesday, he asked where Misha was coming from when he was sometimes late to their sessions. Misha never texted him back since some twenty-odd texts and three days ago, and Justin wasn’t prepared to let this go. He figured if the guy was dreaming about him, something must be there. Right?  
  
The bell finally rang and he slipped past all his friends and the admiring cheerleaders and headed to the English building on the college campus a few blocks away. He leaned on a pillar out front, rolling his eyes that they even thought a building at a community college needed pillars, and waited.  
  
He watched the door, and finally several students burst through. Misha was among the last few, and came out talking to another older man. The fact that the other man was also very pretty did not escape Justin’s notice and fueled his next movements. He kicked off the pillar with a little more force than strictly necessary and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
“Justin,” Misha’s voice squeaked and continued to get higher. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I...” He looked at the expectant faces of Misha and his conversation buddy. What was that joke Dane Cook made about guys not planning what to say in confrontations? “I need some help. With biology.”  
  
Misha’s conversation partner nodded, looking a little disheartened, “On the clock again, Mish? Well, I’ll catch you later.”  
  
Misha cringed, “Okay, see you later, Jensen.”  
  
Justin watched Misha watch Jensen walk away, “Is... Is he your...”  
  
“Can we take this somewhere else?” Misha sighed. “The park, maybe?”  
  
They walked in silence for a block.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No what?”  
  
“No, he’s not my... boyfriend or whatever.”  
  
Justin looked at him sideways, “S’not what...”  
  
“I wanted him to be.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I wanted him to be, but then I started tutoring you.”  
  
Justin stopped walking, “Oh.”  
  
Misha stopped a few paces ahead of him and stared at the ground, “And I know I shouldn’t... you’re 17! But I...”  
  
“You should. You should because I want you to. Hell, I need you to.”  
  
“Okay.” Misha looked up at him and nodded once. “Okay.”  
  
~~~  
  
Justin stayed at least ten feet behind Misha as he was instructed and followed him to a house  not far from the college campus. Misha entered, and a few minutes later, Justin hurriedly ran up the path to the door. He needed privacy with Misha, and he needed it now.  
  
Misha shut the door only to find himself pinned to the partition wall, “You’re strong for a scrawny little thing.”  
  
Justin huffed a laugh and pressed up to meet Misha’s lips for the first time. The cinnamon and fresh laundry smell was overwhelming now that he was in Misha’s home, but it was nothing compared to the taste of the gorgeous man who was kissing Justin back. Justin actually forgot how to breathe, and Misha pulled away slowly, kissing up Justin’s face in between sips of air and faintly murmured words along the lines of “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
Justin blushed and tried to focus on his breathing, his heart beating so fast and light he felt it wasn’t of much use. It didn’t matter, all the blood was rushing south anyway.  
  
“Let’s,” Misha began, pushing Justin back lightly, “let’s go...”  
  
Justin didn’t want to lose contact and ground his hardening cock into Misha's thigh, “Bedroom. Yes.”  
  
Misha groaned and leaned down to capture Justin’s lips again. He slid his hands down the length of Justin’s sides and hiked him up by the backs of his thighs. “Yes.”  
  
Justin sucked his lips against pressure points on Misha’s neck as he carried them to the bedroom, pausing often along walls to reclaim Justin’s lips where grinding sessions ensued. When they finally made it to the bedroom, Justin was praising the fact that he hadn’t come yet because the feel of his cock against Misha’s, even through the layers of fabric, was nothing short of heavenly.  
  
Misha set Justin on the bed and Justin immediately ripped his own shirt over his head and grabbed at Misha’s t-shirt, a reddish one with a sailboat that reads “Keep Blowin’” (Justin makes a mental note to follow that later), pulling him down on top of him.  Misha compiled the kisses for a few seconds before leaning back to remove the shirt.  
  
He stared down at the shirtless youth underneath him, “You’ll... you’ll tell me to stop, if it’s too much?”  
  
Justin nodded, his throat suddenly dry, “Yes.” And because he didn’t want to talk anymore, he leaned forward and captured Misha’s right nipple in his mouth, laving his tongue around it and kissing the mole just above it before moving to the left one and giving it the same blessed treatment. Misha moaned at the feel and ran his hands up his sides and in his hair, his movements getting more possessive and effectively spurring Justin on.  
  
Justin mouthed up Misha’s chest, nipping at his collar bones, his hands kneading Misha’s ass, pushing him into grinding their hips together. Misha actual growled and urged Justin up the bed while he slid down, running his hands down Justin’s hips, over the straining bulge in his jeans, finally undoing the button and zipper and wriggling him out of the confining materials.  
  
Justin laid out on the bed, naked under Misha’s intense gaze. Now that he thought about it, the intensity of the gaze had rendered him speechless on multiple occasions during their tutoring sessions, and this time was no different. Justin had a passing thought to even the score and get Misha out of his jeans, but then Misha dipped down and took the head of his cock in his perfect mouth and Justin couldn’t think anything anymore. He let out a hiss, the only sound in the quiet room aside from Misha’s obscene sucking noises. He came embarrassingly quick after that.  
  
His face flushed, but Misha didn’t seem to mind, he just kept sucking, milking the orgasm with his lips and long pulls of his hand. Justin panted, coming down off the high, not ready for this to be over.  
  
“Fuck me,” he squeaked.  
  
Misha froze, his lips still stretched over the head of Justin’s cock, peering up at him through thick lashes and dark bangs.  
  
“Fuck me,” he said again, his voice more confident.  
  
Giving a final, tender suck, much like a kiss, Misha released his dick and stood up. He walked around the bed to the nightstand and shuffled through the bottom drawer for lube and held it up, “It’s still going to hurt, this stuff isn’t like magic -- ”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Okay.” He leaned down to kiss Justin once again, and Justin could taste his come mixed in with the taste that was entirely Misha, and nothing would ever be more perfect.  
  
Misha plucked a pillow from the head of the bed and brought it and the lube back with him to the foot. He lifted Justin’s hips to put the pillow in place underneath and stood back to finally remove his confining jeans. Justin stared in pure lust at the lithe body and sizable cock that was hidden under all the weird clothes Misha usually wore and couldn’t wait for that cock to be inside of him.  
  
He pulled Misha down on top of him to kiss him again, fingers sliding up and knotting in his hair. He could feel Misha chuckle against his lips as he tried to pull away, but Justin pulled on the hair and felt him moan instead.  
  
“I... as... much as... I’m... enjoying... this...” Misha thrust down against him, his hard cock against Justin’s oversensitive one, making Justin groan.  
  
He sucked Misha’s tongue back into his mouth before releasing him, “I know. Just needed to kiss you.” He watched as Misha pulled back into a crouch at the foot of the bed, nestled in between his legs, and popped open the container of lube.  
  
Misha wasn’t lying, there was lots of pain, but there was also satisfaction as his finger slid in, filling him. Justin tensed a little, so Misha leaned down and sucked at his stomach, leaving wet rails with his tongue. Justin grabbed his hair again, focusing on Misha’s tongue and relaxing his body as the finger worked him open. He didn’t even protest as a second finger was added, and eventually a third.  
  
He was lost in the sensations and contented moans Misha was vibrating into his skin, and he felt whole. This man twice his age got under his skin, with his silly clothes and unearthly patience. They shouldn’t fit together, but that’s what made it so.  
  
When Justin returned to his senses, Misha was retreating, sliding off of him and the bed. Justin grabbed his arm, “We... I... I don’t think we need it.”  
  
Misha’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at the boy dumbly as he pulled on his arm, urging him to come back. He gave a quick nod and reached for the lube again as he let himself be pulled back down onto the bed.  
  
Justin let his mouth be reclaimed as Misha worked himself inside him, filling him, really completing him.  
  
“Fuck,” Misha hissed, and Justin could tell he felt it, too. This wasn’t going to last long, but Justin would remember it for the rest of his life, the first time he felt alive. And he was right, it was barely two minutes later that Misha came inside him, Justin’s tight muscles clenched around him as a result of his second orgasm.  
  
Misha pulled out and snuggled up beside him, “That was...”  
  
“Amazing?” Justin supplied.  
  
He chuckled, “Actually, I was going to say life-changing.”  
  
Justin sluggishly threw him an elbow to the ribs, “You would,” but he burrowed down into Misha’s arms and hum contentedly.  
  
“Shit! We should get you home.”  
  
“My curfew’s at 11, and I wanna do that again.”  
  
“I’m sure that can be arranged.”  
  
And they’d figure out the specifics later, but for now they were just two souls clinging to one another, brought together by a cranky math teacher, bad grades, and feelings beyond their control.


End file.
